The Corpse Groom
by CreatorGirl608
Summary: She were doomed to be married, though thinking she isn't ready yet. Her sisters have faith in her, others were filled with regret. But in a moment of panic, Nygus desperately fled and by a grave misunderstanding, married a corpse groom instead. He was frighting but handsome and would never be false, all that he lack was the beat of a pulse.
1. Author's note

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like. This story is based on Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride with the characters from Soul Eater which I don't own and the TV series Salem but with a twist, I have written it a little differently from the original movie so hope you like it and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

A dark skin women with blue eyes and wrap in bandages opened up a sketchbook at her desk as she sat down, wearing a Victorian dress. Her name is Nygus, she got a feather pen and dabbed it in some ink as She began drawing a butterfly that was I a glass case in front of her with slow deliberate Stokes. When she finished, she looked at the real butterfly one last time to make sure everything was in order. She closed the sketchbook and put it back in it's spot against another book leaning against the wall. She stood up and walked closer so her legs were against the desk as she opened her window, making sure her dress didn't snag or rip against anything. She took the glass lid up and let the butterfly out.

It flew around the room for a minute, around her before going out the window and around the town. Around the clock, going down pass a older man who was sweeping, it flew by the fish market where the employees were slicing the heads off of fish. One man was placing the fish on to the table while other cut the heads off with a butcher knife, both doing so almost as if their machines, A dark haired women wearing a top hat walked by them, head held high in pride as she had her coat slung over her shoulders. The town crier walked by a statue ringing a bell.

"Here-ye! Here-ye! Ten minutes to go till Van Lord's wedding rehearsal!" He yelled walking by.

This women's interests as she watched him go, as the butterfly flew up to her, she began swatting it sway "Shoe get out!" She said under her breath but then narrowed her eyes as what the crier repeated in her head.

The man climbed into the carriage for the fish market business as the horse began making it's way to the Van Lord's house. Nygus saw it at the front door, a nervous and scared look on her bandaged face, she and her sisters Marie and Azusa are the daughters of Alexander Van Lord...Well she isn't his real daughter like her sisters he adopted Nygus when she was a little girl, she wasn't abandoned by her birth parents they loved her deeply it's just that she was the only survivor of a car chase which left her body cover in scars which explains the why she's wrap up in bandages but more importantly the three of them are at that rightful age to be Wed and we're about to be marry off to a young Lord, but before that they need to learn their lines first to see if their ready to become brides. She see Marie Van Lord followed by her eldest sister Azusa, both in their best clothes as Marie have her fan.

 **"It's a beautiful day"** Marie sang.

Azusa followed her out **"It's a rather nice day"** she said as she fix her glasses.

 **"A day for a glorious wedding"** Marie said, opening her fan and fanning herself.

Azusa began cleaning her glasses, when she's done she tap Marie on the shoulder to get her sister's adection **"A rehearsal, dear sister to be perfectly clear"** she said.

 **"A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!"** Marie sang as the two began descending to the front steps.

 **"Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know"** Azusa said, pointing out something unexpected could ruin the whole wedding.

Maire narrowed her eyes as they stopped at a puddle than directed her glare at the man **"That nothing unexpected interferes with the show"** she said as the man that took off the aprim and place it on the puddle for Marie to walk on instead in the puddle, as she walked she knocked his employees hat off and replaced it with a black top hat while her and sister dang.

 **"And that's why everything, every last thing, every tiny microscopic little thing must go..."** Azusa broke off as they began separately again.

Marie spinning around, began pulling on the fish merchant sign on the carriage and as she let go it flung up, rolling itself back up **"According to plan!"**

 **"We're ready to be married!"** Azusa doing the same as Marie as the two continued, doing that until all of them are rolled up.

 **"According to plan!"**

 **"Our family we'll carried!"** Azusa knew it more like Marie and Nygus, since the three of them are at the age to be married, but it would also apply to her, not as strongly though.

 **"We'll go right into the heights of society"** Both stood in front, making their way to the door of the carriage.

 **"To the costume balls!"** Marie said fanning herself agai.

 **"To the hallowed halls!"** Azusa sang stopping in front of the door.

Marie closed her fan **"Rubbing elbows with the finest"** she said neither of them noticing the dark haired lady against the wall watching them witha smirk.

Azusa bowed to Marie **"Or having crumpets with her Highness"** she said

The two went to the other side **"We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen, everything that we dream"**

Marie glared at the driver **"With the men we'll soon meet"** she stepping into the step ladder of the carriage, when she discovered something.

"Hey hold on where's Nygus?" She said looking around for her sister, "She does know that today's the day right?".

"I'm guessing she's still in she room," said Azusa who is also wondering where's her bandaged sister could be. "I wonder what's taking her so long?"

"We're going to be late, I'll go get her" said Marie stepping off the ladder only to be stopped by her black haired sister, "No you'll stay here, I'll go get her you'll get yourself lost...again" said Azusa Azusa "Hey!" "OK fine we'll both go get her" still neither of them notice the dark haired women as she turn and walk away.

Upstairs, Nygus was watching the scene through her window. She watch her two sisters coming in to through the front door coming up to her room. She turned around in fear. "We better get going" she said. Usually during events like this Nygus was always confident, focus, calm and always ready but for some reason she's really nervous about this, she'll be getting married like her father wanted but how will she? She's wrap head to toe in bandages.

 **"It's a terrible day"** she said to herself as she walked out of her room **"I shouldn't say it that way"**

 **"But it's a terrible day to a wedding"** she said

Nygus close the door behind her and began walking down the hall as she spoke **"It's a sad,sad state of affairs I'm in"** she put her hand on her forehead **"That led to this ominous wedding"** Nygus look down **"Where did my family come to this?"**

 **"To be marry off in order to keep the family blood line alive, is this what it is?"** she sang **"It's so common, of course I guess it couldn't be worse, right?"**

Nygus gave it some thought **"Couldn't be worse?, I'm afraid to disagree, it could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, or without a penny to their name which I hope it wouldn't be"** she said, looking at a vault on the wall which it's lock, but she can't help thinking of the worst which means she's that nervous.

 **"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every tiny microscopic little thing must go..."**

She is now walking down the hallway **"According to plan"** Nygus said **"I'll soon be Wed"**

 **"According to plan, for my family's blood they bled"**

 **"From the deepest darkest pits of poverty"** she sang

 **To the noble realm"** Nygus said **"Of my family ancestry"** she finished.

She stopped in front of a mirror to look at herself.

 **"And who'd have guessed in a million years that I with a face cover in bandages in disgrace who would provide their tickets in their rightful place"** she sang with a sad look on her face. Just than she heard footsteps coming her way, when she saw Marie and Azusa coming towards her.

"There you are Nygus" Marie said while she's catching her breath, "We been looking for you, we have to go or we'll be late" said Azusa "Sorry guys lost track of time" said Nygus. Her sisters grabbed Both her bandaged hands and started making their way to the front door. When they got outside Nygus,Marie and Azusa ran as quickly as they could climbing in the carriage, taking their seats the man have the horses begin running. Nygus gaze out to her window longing to go back to her room.

Marie gave Nygus a happy smile "Can't you believe today is the day we dreamed since we're little girls" she said waving her yellow and black fan with glee.

Nygus gave her a nod and look out the window again, Azusa notice something's wrong with her sister.

"Nygus is there something wrong?" She ask Nygus but she didn't answer "You know that father had told us that once we're at this age we're ready to be Wed so what's the problem"

Nygus took a deep breath and sign "OK the truth is that...I... don't think I have what it takes to be a bride...like I was never meant to be a bride or even to be Wed" she said looking down. "Why not?" Ask Marie, Nygus look up "Well I mean look at yourselfs" she pointed out, Marie is wearing a black and yellow dress that match her eye patch, Azusa is wearing a black dress with white ruffles and Nygus herself is wearing a dark green dress plus her bandages.

"I'm sure that all you need to do is reel him in" Marie said giving out a laugh "Then society, here we come! I know you'll be a great wife for a lucky man Nygus I'm sure of it" she said with a smile on.

"I'm already reeling, Marie" Nygus said, looking at her shoes "Shouldn't a man marry a lady like you guys?" She asked, that last part quietly.

Azusa raised her hands in the air "Oh nonsense! Just listen to yourself!" She said "Nygus all you need to do is stop thinking of negative thoughts and you'll be fine" Azusa said "Speak for yourself, all least you're not wrapped up in bandages like a mummy" said Nygus, hoping it will her out of marriage.

Azusa glared at Nygus, "At least we have that in in our favor! And you should too!" She said as the carriage man gave then the single that they reach their destination from his spot o driving the horses.

"And beside we're almost there" said Azusa.

Nygus look out the window only to see their heading towards a mansion "That's where the rehearsal's taking place?" She asked herself.

Azusa look at her bandaged sister **"Marriage is like a partnership a little tit for tat you think that what father said a life time for us, might have taught you that"** she sang as the last part she repeated **"Might have taught you that" (Everything must be perfect)**

 **"Everything must be perfect (Everything must be perfect) Everything must be perfect, Everything must be perfect, perfect"**

Both Marie and Azusa who's getting off the carriage began singing at the same time, they went up while Azusa and Marie were going up to the front steps, Nygus followed as Marie turned around to fix her hair and dress before yanking her up.

 **"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go... According to Plan!"**

The doors open after Marie rang the doorbell showing Azusa scolding Marie for not standing up straight when she's trying to help Nygus by fixing her hair and dress.

"Come on I'm trying to help, so just hold still" "No it's OK I'm fine, stop it" "Will you two stop messing around and stand up straight!" They said to one another, Nygus gaze had long since gone into the mansion without her sisters noticing.

Azusa notice the doors are open so she told her sisters to stop what their doing and stand up straight also gave a Stern look. "Hello ladies come in, come in, no need to be shy" Nygus,Marie and Azusa walked in. They past Mosquito the butler who let out after they walked by.

"Such unmatched taste, such beauty" Marie said, trying to flatter the host, they see a women dress in black standing on the top of the stairs.

"Welcome ladies, I'm Lady Arachne and I'll be helping you with your rehearsals" she introduced herself as she began walking down the stairs.

"Ah, you must be our helper, you don't look a day over twenty I must say" Marie said to Arachne and earning a slap from Azusa.

"Oh brother" Nygus rolled her eyes.

Arachne walk towards them "And you there must be Alexander Van Lord's daughters Maire,Azusa and Nygus" she said as she shoke each of their hand with a smile "Pleasure meeting you, your father has told me a lot about you" she said.

"And before I forget" she said "The reason the three of you are here because one of you will marry my lord Mifune Chang a member of a royal family in Japan, but before you can be Wed, you need to learn your vows doing so will show if you're ready to be a bride" she finished.

Arachne smile as she stood Stern "We'll be taking tea in the West drawing room" she said leading them there "Yes, come this way"

As they began to move the doorbell rang, Mosquito opened the door two men walked in. One has white hair and the other has blonde hair and blue eyes, the older one's name is John Cotton he's priest and the younger one was Justin Law, he was his apprentice on their here for the rehearsals, as they went to the west room Justin bumps into Azusa be mistake.

"Oh! My apologies" he said "N-no it's OK" said Azusa blushing "Justin! Here Now!" "Coming Father John" then he left, she watch him with a smile on her face still blushing but not knowing that her sisters have seen everything.

"Don't look now Marie but I think someone's in love" Nygus said to Marie "E-enough! Stop it you two!" Azusa snap at her sisters who is madly blushing as they burst out laughing.

As they head to the west room, Nygus fell back stopped as she saw a piano, she looked up at the others and her sisters seeing they were already through the door and looked at the piano. The temptation was strong and winning, she looked at it, before starting to play a scale. When it ended she glanced at the door before doing the scale backwards. She sat down as she struck the last note, before starting to play a simple, yet wonderful song on the piano, her bandaged fingers shrinking each key as if they were a snake striking a person's heel.

Her eyes closed as she played piano was one of the few comfort zones, she had and she loved to play it.

Somewhere in the quest room, Mifune was fixing his hair a bit when he stopped, hearing the piano, walking out of his room and looking over the railing, he saw Nygus playing, though her back was to him.

He began making his way down the stairs, placing his hands behind her. When he moved beside her Nygus glanced up a bit, paying no need to Mifune for a moment until she realized that he was there. Jumping up, knocking the piano seat down and knocking a vase down, she clutched it to keep it steady.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she said

Mifune reluctantly gave a slight nod "You play beautifully" He stated "You should play it more often"

"I didn't mean to, well" she saw the piano bench and brought it up "Excuse me" she said placing it back in it's right spot.

"My Mother and Father never let me learn to play it, that say that is was the to unbecoming of a Lord" he explained "To passionate they say it'll distracts me from my duties"

Nygus dusted herself off a bit, watching him in surprise.

"If I may ask My Chang where is your chaperone?" She asked nervously.

Mifune smirked "Well perhaps with our circumstances, you could learn to call Mifune" he said, not liking to be called Mr Chang.

"Yes of course, Mifune" she began clutching her arm tightly Mifune nodded his head, taking a step closer.

"Yes miss..." "Nygus, my name's Nygus" He was going to make her not so shy around him, he hated shyness.

Nygus glanced anywhere but at him, clutching her arm tighter "After my rehearsal I'll be ready to mmmm...mmmmm" she was unable to say the word.

"Married" Mifune finished for her.

"Yes, Married God what's wrong with me today?" Nygus trailed off, taken a seat on the bench again "Ever since I was a child, I'd dream of this day, marrying someone I was deeply in love with, someone to spend the rest of my life with" she said and gave a sad laugh "What a silly dream" she said more to herself.

Mifune leaned against the piano "I like your dream" he said but slipped, knocked over the flower vase, "Gah!, I'm so sorry" Mifune said picking up the vase, thankfully it didn't break and held the flower that was in it, pausing a moment, he gave it to Nygus.

"Here"

"No I couldn't" Nygus began

Mifune has already attaching it to her dress "Think of it as a good luck charm" he said.

Suddenly Arachne walked in"What heaven's name are you doing? You shouldn't be alone together" she said "Rehearsals starts one minute before five and you're not at the rehearsal, father John is waiting" she said leading them away from the room.


	3. Chapter 2

"Miss Van Lord, from the beginning, again..." John groaned as he held his Bible open in one hand, Mifune and Nygus were standing side by side in front of the little table, each holding an unit candle, a glass of wine in front of them, between them, Mifune had done this with Marie and Azusa who are now seating down and waiting for Nygus to finish her turn of the rehearsals, the problem is that some of them had mess up their lines like Marie and it took a few minutes to get them right, but for Nygus it's been three whole hours and she still can't get them right.

Quoting what Nygus was to say John continued, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine, with this candle, I will your way in darkness and with this, I shall be forever be yours, Now you try" he said.

"Yes,yes sir" Nygus said a little nervous and held up her candle, "With this candle" she said, going to light it, but it didn't light "This candle" again it didn't light, "This candle..."

She could hear Marie talking to Azusa behind her, "Should I go up there and do it for her?"

"Don't get in such a rush sister" Azusa said, can also hear Mifune's subordinates in the back.

"She'll never do it" said Free

"No matter how many times she try" said Eruka

"Ahem" John said getting Nygus's attention, allowing her to realize her candle was lit.

"Ah" she brought it back to her, "With this candle" The candle went out, groans of exasperation were heard.

"CONTINUE!" John said loudly before Justin told to not be so harsh when the door bell suddenly Rand causing them to flinch.

Arachne look at Mosquito "Please get the door"

"Yes my lady" he said heading towards the door as John said "Let's just pick up at the candle bit"

Mosquito came back and gave a card to Arachne "Who is it?" She ask "A Lady name Mary Sibley" he said, that was the same thing that the card said. He walked off as Mary walked up to Arachne.

"I haven't a head for dates, seen I'm a day early for the ceremony," She said examining her nails.

Arachne look at the card than at Mary "Is she from my side of the family?" She thought.

"But I can't recall" she said and raised her hand snapping her fingers "Mosquito please get a seat for Lady Mary"

Mary began to sat down without a seat as Mosquito placed the chair under her, Nygus, Mifune and the others stared at her and she wave her hand. "Do carry one, don't let me interrupt the rehearsal" she said.

"Let's try this again, shall we Nygus Van Lord" John said, losing his patience, "Please try to calm down father" said Justin

Mifune leaned towards Nygus, lighting her candle using his own as Nygus spoke "Yes,yes sir" she said, raising her left hand.

"Right!" John snapped

"Right, right, oh right!" Nygus said in realization accidentally tossing the candle in the air and quickly grasped it with her left hand as she raised her right.

"With this...this...t-this" Nygus fumbling with her words.

"HAND!" John said.

"Right with this right hand" she said, Mifune lend her his hand which she grasp as they walked up to the table, accidentally bumping into it almost spilling the wine.

"Three steps! Three! You blithering fool!" John snapped "Father John please try to calm down" said Justin "can you not count? Do you not want to get marry!?" He accused.

"No, no, of course not!" Nygus said quickly "What!?" Cried out Marie and Azusa. Mifune gave her a hard look "You don't want to get married?" He repeated

"No! I mean I don't, don't want to be married!" Nygus said quickly, starting to feel the fear swell up inside her. Why was she so terrible with her words?...Oh right her father wanted her to be married to someone like Mifune but she has to learn her lines first.

John smacked Nygus on the head "OW!" "Father John Please!" "Pay Attention!" Have you even remembered what to do with the Ring?" He asked.

"The Ring! Of course!" She said reaching for the ring on the table their using for the rehearsal, holding it delicately between her bandaged fingers as Marie winked at Azusa. She was about to give it to Mifune so her can slip it on to her finger when suddenly, it slipped out of her fingers.

Nygus quickly dropped to the ground, trying to catch the ring as it bounced and rolled on the ground.

"She dropped the Ring!"

"Oh the Ring!"

"Dropping the Ring!, This girl dose not want get Married!" John yelled out as the ring rolled under the curtains and Nygus without thinking, reached under it to grab the ring.

"Excuse me" Nygus said quietly as she got the ring and stood up, but she wasn't holding the candle "I got it!" She said holding it up "Dose anyone smell something burning?" Ask Marie, they turn around and let out a help as the candle that was on the floor lit the curtains on fire.

"FIRE!"

"HELP ME!" Nygus yell out as she began stomping on the flames, Azusa quickly move in helping her sister by stomping on the fire trying to put it out.

Marie began fanning it, apparently 'trying to get the fire out' as Azusa screeched at her not to fan it and told Justin who was also helping to get some water while Arachne trying to tell everyone to calm down, John just had his mouth open in sheets disbelief as he groaned as he closed his Bible, placing it on the table.

Mary walked up, and dumped the wine on the flames killing it. Tossing the cup in the air, Mosquito ran up behind her, letting it land on a platter.

"ENOUGH!" John yelled then he turned to Arachne "My Lady I just want to say that the Van Lord girls will make perfect Brides" he said "All but one"

"Oh no" said both Marie and Azusa, Knowing eh o as he turn to Nygus.

"Nygus Van Lord is clearly not ready to be a bride untill she is properly prepared!" He said to her.

Nygus was feeling sheer terror as John walked up to her pointing his finger at her, "Young lady, learn your vows and get rid of those bandages"

All eyes turned to Nygus, she backed up bumping into the door, feeling for by the doorknob, she opened it and ran out of the house.

"Nygus!"

Mifune was just standing there in surprised as Mary stood a little away from him, "Well, she's quite the catch, isn't she? A clumsy fool" she snickered as Mifune gave her a glare.

Nygus stood at the bridge, holding the flower Mifune gave her in front of her as she let a sign, she felt like crying now but she fight back the tears. "Oh Mifune..." She said looking at the water, "He must think I'm such a fool right now" She signed reattaching it to her dark green dress "This day couldn't get any worse"

The town crier Wales along the city right in Nygus's view ringing his bell. "Here-Ye!, Here-Ye! Wedding rehearsal ruined! Van Lord Girl cause Chaos!" He said and looking right at Nygus and she glare back at him "Wedding between the Van Lords and the Changs could be canned! Van Lord ruined rehearsal!"Nygus was already walking away from him into the woods by them.

Head hung low, she talked to herself "It's just a few vows" she said to herself and stopped, "With this h-hand, I will take your wine...No that's not it" she said.

She continued walking, trying to recite the vows "With this hand I will cut your...Oh goodness no!" She said placing her hand against her face and shaking her head. After a while she was in a darker part of the woods.

"W-with this...With this candle... I'll...Set the curtains on fire" she signed "Oh what's the use" she sat down and took out the flower, "It's no use...Maybe their right... Maybe I wasn't meant to be a bride" gazing at the flower with depressed eyes, she brought it up an took a sniff of it's lonely fragrance.

She put the flower away as she stood up, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will be never empty for I will be your wine" Finding confidence, she fix her hair. She walked up to a sharp, pointy leafless tree she said "Well hello sir, you look dashing this evening" than she move to a large stump "What's that? You want to have a dance with me? I would love to" she said acting like as if she's flatter while imaging it was a man.

She broke off a part of a branch, using it as a candle and pretending to light it "With this candle I will light your way in darkness" she than saw something shining in the ground near the old oak tree, she bend down, dust some of the dirt and found a wedding ring. It look like it's been there for along time too but it still prefect.

"And with this ring, I will be forever yours" she said inserting the right onto her finger.

The wind seemed to pick up and Nygus glared at the trees behind her, there was at least one crow on each branch staring at her and he didn't notice the ground of the spot where the ring was moved beneath her.

Suddenly something from the in the ground burst out and grabbed her arm, pulling it into the ground. Nygus let out a surprised yell as this happened all the crows jumped off the branches flying at her. She pulled her arm out letting out a terrified scream to see an arm pulling her down and began a sort of tug-a-war, match trying to get her arm, some of her bandages got rip off her arm she began wrapping the remains of the fabric around her arm arm but something started to come out of the spot.

Nygus stared in sheer horror as it climbed out of the ground. It had pole blue skin and was wearing a ripped wedding tuxedo and a top hat with a hole in it,. He lifted his head, staring at her with faded white eyes and whispered

"I do"

He extended his arm towards Nygus who in fear began crawling away, jumping up and running off. The wing blew the bandages that gotten ripped off towards her as the dead groom picked them up before making his way after her.

Nygus kept running, glancing behind her as she went down a hill, she fell, rolling off it most of the way, hitting her head on a tombstone, when she looked at the hill, the dead groom being was still making it's way towards her in a calm walk.

She slid off of the tombstone and continued running and looked over her shoulder a but as se looked forward she ran right into a tree. Stumbling a bit and clutching her eye, she saw a bleary form of the dead groom still walking towards her. As she turned to run she ran right into same true again but quickly recovered and ran by it. Running onto a frozen stream, not even able to run that well she looked behind her to see it was still in pursuit of her and had sort of a smile on his face.

She managed to get on the other side of the stream and continued running as it easily crossed the stream.

She shoved he way past the banches seeing the bridge coming into view but suddenly got stuck among the branches, shoving her as hard as she could past it. She got free, part of her dress getting ripped off it as she ran towards the bridge. A fork of crows started flying at her, diving towards her head as she reached the bridge, she dropped into a couch, covering her head with her arms as the birds flew past her.

Slowly lowering her arms, she stood up, staring at the end of the bridge near to having a nervous break down she looked and saw no dead groom. Letting out a small smile of relief she turned around, she began backing away and turned around only to be bumping right into the dead groom.

Backing up as he took steps towards her, she became trapped between the side of the bridge and him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing himself closer to her.

"You may kiss the bride" He said to himself in the way a pastor would say to the groom before he closed his eyes and planted his lips against Nygus's

Then all went black for Nygus.


End file.
